1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for temporarily storing a security key in a locked condition at a checkout counter of a retail establishment when not in use for opening security protected packages. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage device which has a key actuated tumbler for locking a security key which is attached to the device in a storage compartment when not in use and under proper supervision.
2. Background Information
Due to the increase in shoplifting, because of the manner in which articles of merchandise are displayed in large retail establishments, various types of packages have been devised in which the articles of merchandise are stored, yet displayed in the retail establishment to reduce shoplifting. Most of these security packages contain an EAS tag or other type of theft deterrent device which must be removed or deactivated at the checkout counter to prevent a shoplifter from leaving the store without first paying for the item of merchandise. These security tags actuate an alarm usually located at the exit of the store, if not removed or deactivated at the checkout counter.
Many of these security packages require a specific type of key, either a specially designed mechanical key which moves various locking tabs within the package, or magnetic keys which move magnetically attractable locking members in the security package, enabling the item of merchandise to be removed from the package and given to a customer after purchase.
It has been found that the security key also is susceptible to theft either by an unauthorized employee or even a customer, and then used either at that retail establishment or at another retail store at a later time to open and/or deactivate certain security packages, enabling the items of merchandise to be stolen from the retail establishment. Thus, many of these security keys are tethered by a cable or other type of coiled cord at the checkout station to reduce theft of the key. Although this has proved successful to some extent, it is desirable that even a greater theft deterrent be provided for the security key, especially when the checkout clerk, and/or the supervisor is not at or adjacent the checkout station.
Therefore, the need exists for a device for storing the security key in a secured locked position when not in active use or when left in an unsupervised manner at the checkout station.